At the present time, there exists in the marketplace bed bases or foundations for non-adjustable mattresses and bed bases or foundations for supporting adjustable mattresses. Presently, though, those bed bases have nothing in common, either structurally or in terms of cost. The bed bases for adjustable mattresses are much more complex in structure and much more expensive than bed bases used to support non-adjustable mattresses.
Commonly, the bed bases for adjustable mattresses are manufactured and sold fully assembled or, sometimes in pieces, but irrespective of whether fully assembled or in pieces, if applied to a queen size bed, those pieces are heavy and large, oftentimes so large that they are very difficult to transport to and through doorways, stairs, etc., of small apartments or homes.
In most cases, adjustable beds are now sold with a large fixed base which supports an adjustable head section and an adjustable footrest section. As such, these adjustable beds are sold at a price substantially higher than non-adjustable beds for supporting flat, non-adjustable mattresses. The price difference between the two, non-adjustable or adjustable beds, is now very substantial. It would be desirable to minimize this price difference. To date, however, that has not been possible because of the differing complexity of the two products.
It is therefore one objective of this invention to provide a modular bedding base or foundation which may be used to either support a fixed non-adjustable mattress or with minimum modification and addition to support an adjustable mattress.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a modular bedding system which includes a modular bed base, a modular adjustable headrest supporting module, another modular adjustable footrest supporting module, so constructed that the headrest supporting module may be utilized with the modular base, either with or without the modular footrest adjustable module and similarly, the adjustable footrest adjustable module may be used with or without the adjustable headrest supporting module.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a modular bedding system particularly designed for the after market, such that it may be sold as a fixed non-adjustable bed with a non-adjustable mattress, but may be, at minimum expense, upgraded to a bed base for supporting a headrest adjustable mattress and/or a headrest and footrest adjustable mattress.